Kusamusu
Notoriously renowned as the Snake Hidden within the Grass (Romaji: Kusagakure no Hebi, Kanji: 草隠れの蛇) by his friends and foes alike, Kusamusu is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level ninja from Kusagakure. He specializes in reconnaissance and his proficiency in the discipline was enough for him to have been listed in a myriad of Bingo Books as a potential threat to security. Background At some point in time, the parents of an infant Kusamusa would unintentionally discover the outpost of an Iwagakure kunoichi whom had been abandoned behind enemy lines by her comrades-in-arms. Without hesitation, the kunoichi would ruthlessly murder Kusamusa's parents in order to ensure that the location of her outpost would remain unknown to any enemy that bothered to interrogate the locals. In an attempt to sate her guilt, the kunoichi would take Kusamusu to Kusanoha's Orphanage. Throughout Kusamusu's life at the orphanage, the kunoichi would make random appearances. While a supermajority of those random appearances consisted of nothing more than a check-up, quite a few of them ended with the kunoichi tutoring Kusamusu in jutsu. Eventually, during a tutoring session, Kusamusu would ask the kunoichi about the date of his birthday. When the kunoichi asked Kusamusu what made him think she would know such a thing, Kusamusu would very much surprise her with his answer: "Because I think you're my mom. And Kusanoha-san told me that my mom would be the one to know such a thing," Immediately afterwards, the kunoichi would excuse herself before taking her leave from the orphanage. And the kunoichi's sudden retreat from the orphanage would be Kusamusu's very last sight of the kunoichi. At a much later date, a fourteen-year-old Kusamusu would submit an application for enlistment into Kusagakure. After having his background checked and being subjected to an examination, Kusamusu would finally be accepted as a Genin-level ninja of Kusagakure. As an outsider to the village, Kusamusu was regarded with suspicion by just about everyone. It was only after YEARS of serving with distinction that Kusamusu managed to earn the acceptance of his fellows. Though to be fair, Kusamusu hadn't exactly gone out of his way to earn their acceptance. Because he didn't care if they accepted him or not. The only thing Kusamusu cared about was bettering himself. So that one day he'd be good enough to garner the attention of the kunoichi whom he STILL thought of as being a mother to him if not his actual mother. Personality and Relationships Abilities Kusamusu's strategy towards combat revolves around deception. He seeks to mislead the enemy at all times. During all of his engagements, he doesn't so much as confront the enemy as much as he lures the enemy into his latest trap. As a result, it's nigh-impossible to make him feel as if he is out of his element. For there is ALWAYS an opportunity for deceit. As for Kusamusu's actual capabilities, he is a jack of all forms of jutsu at the cost of being a master of none of them. In Kusamusu's opinion, the very concept of mastery is nothing but a complete waste of time. What's the point in spending so much time training yourself to use every aspect of a discipline when one's very nature as a human being will inevitably drive you into only using those aspects that are a fit for your personality? With such a thought in mind, Kusamusu chose to avoid focusing on any single discipline in favor of taking bits and pieces from just about every discipline. As a result, Kusamusu has developed into a shinobi with a lot of different methods rather than a shinobi with a versatile method. Bukijutsu It should be noted that Kusamusu only chose to take up the practice of bukijutsu for the sole purpose of being able to abstain from taijutsu, the use of which he considers to be too much risk for too little gain. As a direct result of Kusamusu's lack of any true devotion to bukijutsu, Kusamusu isn't very skilled in the use any weapon at all. However, Kusamusu is competent enough in their use to wield each of his many weapons in the proper way. And as per usual, Kusamusu has managed to integrate his the use of his weaponry into his deception-based style of combat. Thus the bukijutsu of Kusamusu is naught but one of the many means to a means that Kusamusu employs rather than an actual means to an end. Kusari-fundojutsu/'Kusarigamajutsu' Kusamusu always keeps a lengthy kusari-fundo secured to his buttocks in a manner that is reminiscent of how a cowboy would safeguard a lasso from being misplaced. Said kusari-fundo will have a Demonic Illusion Tags suspended from every-other link of its chain. Kusamusu can apply a simple henge to the tags as a means of giving each of them the appearance of explosive tags. Such an appearance will allow Kusamusu to mislead an opponent into believing that he seeks to kill through explosions rather than ensnare them within a genjutsu. It will also have a Generic Sealing Technique applied to he both of its weights in the form of a crescent-shaped impression upon the surface each of the weights. By filling one of the impressions with his blood, Kusamusu can unseal a kama into replacing the weight with the other impression. Effectively transforming the kusari-fundo into a kusarigama. Kusamusu uses this feature to catch an opponent off-guard at the very last minute or simply to give himself another type of weapon. 'Shurikenjutsu' Situated upon Kusamusu's left shoulder is a shuriken-shaped tattoo through which Kusamusu can perform the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation as a means of instantaneously coming into possession of some shuriken. It should be noted that all of the shuriken that Kusamusu acquires in this fashion have explosive tags lining their interior in a manner that conceals them from direct view. 'Kenjutsu' Kusamusu keeps a guardless ninjatō within the confines of a saya that he conceals by means of wearing its strap directly underneath his baggy overshirt. Fire Release: Sharp Tongue of the Person with a Sharp Tongue Fire Release: Sharp Tongue of the Person with a Sharp Tongue (Romaji: Katon: Dokuzetsuka no Zeppou, Kanji: 火遁どくぜつかのぜっぽう) is a ninjutsu which heats a blade to a temperature that'll allow it to be utilized to simply melt through just about anything. Under normal circumstances, Kusamusu applies this ninjutsu to his ninjatō as a means of augmenting the sharpness of the ninjatō. 'Bōjutsu'/'Sōjutsu' Situated upon Kusamusu's left shoulder is a staff-shaped tattoo through which Kusamusu can perform the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation as a means of instantaneously coming into possession of a bō. Not only can Kusamusu use the bō for standard combat purposes, but he can also use it to pole vault as well. It should also be noted that the bō has a switch on it. Said switch can be pressed as a means of ejecting/retracting a spearhead from one of the bō's ends. Thus converting/reverting the bō into/from a yari. At times, Kusamusu will use a henge to make it seem as if it's a bō when it's actually a yari at the time. ''Ninjutsu'' 'Falling Leaves Technique' The Falling Leaves Technique (Romaji: Chiruochiba no Jutsu, Kanji: ちるおちばのじゅつ) is Kusamusu's trademark. After Kusamusu has performed the necessary hand seals, the majority of his chakra will emerge from his body as an opaque shroud. It then falls upon Kusamusu to apply Shape Transformation in a manner that'll fashion the shroud into an incorporeal tree of unsurpassed height. At the behest of Kusamusu and Kusamusu alone, the aforementioned tree will commence to shed its leaves. Immediately after they have been shed, the leaves will proceed to glide in whatever direction Kusamusu desires. As soon as a leaf touches down upon the ground, a portion of the leaf will convert into a particular sound. The leaf will then continue to undergo such conversions until none of it remains to be converted. The particular sound is naturally inaudible to just about everyone except Kusamusu. It's also fully capable of traveling throughout the entirety of even the largest of forests. Once Kusamusu has heard the particular sound, he can perfectly map out the environment of the leaf that the sound was converted from by analyzing all of the differences between the sound he actual heard and the sound he would have heard if the particular sound hadn't ran into any obstacles whatsoever. Summoning Technique Kusamusu's nature as an aloof introvert has granted him an affinity for snakes that can be considered to be an equal to the even the kinship that Orochimaru shares with them. Unlike Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, Kusamusu doesn't utilize the snakes as his tools. Instead he chooses to fight alongside the snakes as their comrade-in-arms. Because he has chosen to do such a thing, Kusamusu only bothers to summon the most intelligent of snakes to his side. It should be noted that Kusamusu has little to no respect for the snakes as people. And vice versa. The relationship between Kusamusu and the snakes isn't a friendship. It's a business transaction. Thus their interactions with each other can be likened to the interactions between a band of mercenaries and their current employer. Fire Release: Cherry Blossom Festival Fire Release: Cherry Blossom Festival (Romaji: Katon: Sakuramatsuri, Kanji: 火遁さくらまつり) is the only ninjutsu within Kusamusu's arsenal that is purely offensive in nature. After Kusamusu performs the necessary hand seals, he will begin to discharge a large number of aloft flames which each have an appearance that is reminiscent of a cherry blossom. At Kusamusu's volition, the cherry blossom-like flames will swarm Kusamusu's target(s) as a single billow. Genjutsu 'Demonic Illusion: Cherry Blossom Festival' Demonic Illusion: Cherry Blossom Festival (Romaji: Magen: Sakuramatsuri, Kanji: 魔幻さくらまつり) is a more convenient variation of Falling Leaves Technique: Cherry Blossom Festival. After he has performed the necessary hand seals, Kusamusu will then seamlessly proceed to perform an extra set of hand seals. Those who view the performance of the extra set of hand seals will find themselves ensnared within a genjutsu where they are being encumbered by a billow of cherry blossoms. Demonic Illusion Tag The Demonic Illusion Tag (Romaji: Magen Fuda, Kanji: 魔幻札) is an invention of Kusamusu. It's an illusory variation of the Explosive Tag. After it has been activated through the use of a "Tiger" hand seal, those that look upon it will find themselves ensnared within whatever illusion that it was preprogrammed into casting. Fanon Canon Trivia * Each of Kusamusu's names are references towards his character. **'Kusamusu' (Kanji: くさむす, English: To Be Covered in Grass) is a reference towards the fact that Kusamusu is a shinobi of Kusagakure. **'Hashuyuukou' (Kanji: はしゅゆうこう, English: Sowing Friendship) is a reference towards the diplomatic approach that Kusamusu takes towards founding a clan of his own. **'Nayutasoubou' (Kanji: 双眸那由他, English: Many Pairs of Eyes) is a reference towards the large number of companions that Kusamusu has made. *The author chose Akatsuki no Kuruma as Kusamusu's theme song. Due to the fact that he believes it to be a perfect fit for Kusamusu's personal motivations. Quotes Category:Powerhouse411